Lo que Teddy nunca debió haber visto
by Iruna
Summary: Un chico, una chica, una habitación para ellos solos, muchas ganas de sentirse y mucho amor... ¿Qué más de si en la habitación de al lado duerme plácidamnte cierto metamorfogo?


_Hola a todos!_

_Es una pequeña viñeta y la primera que escribo de este tipo... así que ser comprensivos... ¿de acuerdo? Espero que os guste!_

* * *

**LO QUE TEDDY NUNCA DEBIÓ HAVER VISTO**

Toallas, ropa seca, pañal limpio, el patito de goma… Todo estaba listo. Metió una mano en el agua de la bañera para comprobar que tenía la temperatura apropiada para un niño de dos años y echó una pequeña cantidad de gel para que se formaran burbujas, las suficientes para que su ahijado jugara y no tantas como para que tuviera que preocupase por que el pobre Teddy volviera a tragar jabón. Aún recordaba los gritos de Ginny y las risas del pobre niño que no entendía lo que ocurría. Y es que un bebé no venía con un manual de instrucciones.

Teddy emitió una gran risa para que Harry recordara que seguía allí y que, por consiguiente, tenía que hacerle caso. Este se levantó del suelo y cogió a Teddy en brazos, quien se dejó de buena gana, sabiendo que uno de sus momentos favoritos del día estaba cerca. Y es que después de tanto tiempo y de mil y una invenciones, Harry había logrado que la hora del baño fuera divertida para el niño.

- Muy bien Teddy, ¿listo?

El pequeño asintió sonriente y dejó que Harry lo alzara y lo metiera con cuidado en la bañera. En cuanto sus pequeños pies tocaron el agua, su pelo se volvió de un azul intenso, del mismo color que se ponía cada vez que él y Harry jugaban con el agua.

Una vez dentro, cogió su patito de goma y su pequeño muñeco buceador y comenzó a zambullirlos en el agua y entre las burbujas una y otra vez mientras Harry intentaba lavarle la cabeza con cuidado de que no le entrara nada en los ojos.

- Te estás volviendo todo un experto.

- ¡Inny!

Teddy saludó contento a su canguro favorita, que acababa de entrar por la puerta del baño y le revolvía el pelo con cariño.

- La práctica después de tanto tiempo…- Dijo Harry sonriente.

- Mientras no vuelvas a envenenar al pobre Teddy…- Rió Ginny.

- Eso fue un accidente… Nunca lo olvidarás, ¿me equivoco?

- Jamás.- Dejo Ginny todavía recodando la cara de susto y desconcierto de Harry aquel día.

Ginny se agachó al lado de él y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

- He entrado con mi llave, espero que no te importe.- Dijo con la barbilla todavía sobre su hombro.

- Te la di para que pudieras entrar cuando quisieras.

- Lo sé… pero es extraño, sigue siendo tu casa.

- Dejaría de ser sólo mía si vinieras a vivir conmigo de una vez.

Ginny resopló y se fue hasta el lavabo, apoyándose en el frío mármol. Harry cogió una jarra de agua y la llenó de agua, echó la cabeza de Teddy hacia atrás y vertió el agua sobre su pelo, aclarando y quitando el jabón que acababa de poner en su cabeza.

- Ya hemos hablado muchas veces de esto.- Dijo Ginny con cansancio.- Me encantaría pero… ¡A mis padres les daría algo! Sé relista, Harry, todavía no tengo edad como para…

- Yo vivo sólo desde hace mucho.

- Lo sé, y recuerda la gracia que le hizo a mi madre.- Dijo Ginny sarcásticamente.

- Es que… Te echo de menos cuando no estás aquí.

- Y yo a ti…

Ginny se volvió a agachar y lo besó tiernamente, saboreando sus labios lentamente, demostrándole la certeza de sus palabras al decir que le echaba de menos. Y es que, desde que había acabado Hogwarts y ya nada se interponía entre ellos, cada día era más y más difícil separarse de él.

- Deja de besarme así o no podré terminar de bañar a Teddy.

Ginny sonrió y, dándole otro pequeño beso en la mejilla, se levantó y fue hasta la puerta, recostándose en el marco. Después de unos minutos terminando de aclarar el pelo de Teddy y de limpiar cada rastro de suciedad de su pequeño cuerpo, Harry cogió en brazos a Teddy y lo sacó a regañadientes de la bañera. Lo colocó en el cambiador y comenzó a secarle y a vestirle con su pijama blanco estampado con pequeñas snitches doradas. Ginny los miraba con ternura. Decir que en un principio Harry había sido torpe a la hora de cuidar al pequeño era quedarse corto, pero ahora se había convertido en todo un experto. Había comprado una pequeña casa cerca de donde vivía Andrómeda y los visitaba con frecuencia. Y una vez al mes Teddy pasaba el fin de semana en casa de padrino. Observó cómo Harry peinaba con cuidado al niño y reía con él y no pudo evitar que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo al imaginarse dentro de unos años la misma escena pero con el hijo de ambos.

- ¿Sabes que así estás tremendamente sexy?

Harry soltó una sonora carcajada acompañada por otra de Teddy, que no sabía muy bien de qué se reía, y la miró fijamente por encima de las gafas.

- Espero que eso sea por mí y no por él.- Dijo señalando al niño.

- Serás bobo…

- Vale, vale…- Harry volvió a coger a Teddy y se acercó a ella.- Le acuesto y vuelvo.

Terminó de acortar la distancia que había entre ellos y la besó con un beso suave y lento como el que hacía instantes le había dado Ginny. Con la mano que tenía libre acarició su cintura y comenzó a subir lentamente la mano por el centro de su espalda, causándole escalofríos a su novia.

- Hagy…

Harry se separó de ella y miró a su ahijado, que le sonreía inocentemente.

- Acuéstale, luego tendremos tiempo.

Vio como Harry salía a gran velocidad de la habitación. Lo había notado en el modo en que la había besado hacía unos segundos, en cómo la había tocado, en cómo la había mirado… Estaba ansioso. Sonrió ante eso mientras se dirigía a la cama de Harry y se desplomaba en ella. Lo cierto era que estaba muy cansada. Llevaba todo el día en pie y el entrenamiento había sido agotador. Se acomodó plenamente y cogió el mando de vieja televisión que Harry tenía en frente de la cama. Sonrió emocionada al ver cómo las personas que aparecían dentro de esa extraña caja cobraban vida como cada vez que lo encendía. Sin duda un invento muggle de lo más curioso…

- Listo.- Dijo Harry entrando de nuevo en la habitación y quitándose las zapatillas mientras se acercaba hasta ella.

- Sigo pensando que esto del televisor es fascinante…- Dijo Ginny sin mirar a su novio.- No hay nada, está todo negro y de repente… ¡Puff! Aparecen ahí, de la nada.

Ginny sonrió todavía fascinada por ese invento y miró a Harry por primera vez desde que su novio había vuelto de acostar a Teddy. Harry no había perdido el tiempo, se había quitado las zapatillas, la camisa y comenzaba a desabrocharse el cinturón del pantalón.

- Harry…

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó Harry todavía inmerso en la tarea de desabrochar sus pantalones. Miró a su novia y vio que su cara una expresión que le decía claramente que esa noche no iban a hacer nada de lo que él estaba pensando.- Ginny, vamos…

- Harry… estoy cansada y Teddy está en la habitación de al lado. No estoy a gusto haciendo eso cuando él está en tu casa.

- ¡Pero si está durmiendo! Además, ¿hasta qué punto es consciente un niño de lo que pasa a su alrededor?- La cara de Ginny servía de respuesta a aquella pregunta.- Vamos Ginny, sólo un ratito…

Se subió a la cama, se acercó a ella y comenzó a besarle el cuello justo como a ella le gustaba. Le hacía cosquillas con la nariz y mordía lentamente su oreja. Ginny podía sentir el aliento de Harry recorrer su cuello y erizarle el bello de la nuca.

- Harry…

- ¿Mmm?

- No podemos… Teddy…

Sus palabras decían una cosa pero su mente pensaba en otra completamente diferente. Sabía que estaba mal, que no debía… Pero lo que Harry le hacía, el modo en que la estaba besando por el cuello y la manera en la que su mano comenzaba a subir peligrosamente por su vientre le nublaba la razón.

- Harry.

Se separó de él y le miró seria.

- De verdad, no podemos…

- Está bien…

Resopló mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigió hasta su cómoda para sacar su pijama. Ginny lo miró mientras terminaba de sacarse los vaqueros y los calcetines. Tenía que reconocer que, con el tiempo, poco quedaba del flacucho y bajito chico que una vez pisó Hogwarts. Tenía la espalda mucho más ancha y musculosa, al igual que los brazos. Al verle ahí, despeinado, con las gafas torcidas y medio desnudo, una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo igual que la primera vez que le vio de esa manera. Recordaba ese día perfectamente y Harry todavía tenía el mismo poder sobre ella. Se puso su pantalón de pijama comenzó a buscar la camiseta que usaba para dormir.

¡Era injusto! No podía ser que su novio le atrajese tanto. Así era imposible que pudiera decirle que no cuando su pulso comenzaba a acelerarse sólo de verle en ese estado.

- ¿Has visto mi camiseta?

Harry se giró hacia ella y pudo ver su vientre plano y el ligero vello que tenía bajo el ombligo y que desaparecía por el pantalón.

- Ginny, te estoy hablando.

Agarró el mando de la televisión, que todavía tenía entre las manos, y la apagó sin ni siquiera mirarla. Sus ojos seguían fijos en el pecho de su novio. Se incorporó y caminó de rodillas hasta el borde de la cama, donde Harry le esperaba con el ceño fruncido y sin saber qué pasaba.

- ¿Por qué apagas la tele?

Colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry y comenzó a besarle con ganas. Atrás habían quedado los besos suaves y lentos. De poco valían en ese momento. Harry la rodeó fuerte con sus brazos y la pegó a él todo lo que pudo haciendo que Ginny notara el ligero bulto que comenzaba a formarse en la entrepierna de su novio. Se separó de él y lo miró divertida.

- ¿Qué quieres?- Se excusó Harry.- Si sólo con besarte yo ya me pongo así…

Sonrió satisfecha ante ese comentario. Era agradable saber que todavía despertaba esas sensaciones en él tan sólo con besarle después de tanto tiempo. Volvió a pegarse a él y a besarle con fuerza, esta vez siendo correspondida igualmente por Harry, quién la agarró fuerte de la cintura con una mano mientras ponía la otra en la parte de atrás de la cabeza de la pelirroja para así poder profundizar el beso.

Ginny bajó las manos y se abrazo a su pechó apretando fuerte sus manos en su espalda. Quería más de Harry…

- ¿No decías que con Teddy aquí no…?- Preguntó Harry agitado sin despegar su boca de la de Ginny.

- Como tú has dicho… ¿hasta qué punto es consciente un niño de lo que pasa a su alrededor? Además…- Dijo haciéndole cosquillas en el pecho con la mano.- Está en la habitación de al lado… en su cama…

Harry sonrió divertido al comprobar que Ginny tenía las mismas ganas de él. Volvió a besarla mientras con una mano desabrochaba la blusa que Ginny llevaba puesta. Con el paso del tiempo se había vuelto muy hábil en desabrochar los botones sólo con una mano. Terminó de desabrocharlos y acarició con la mano el espacio que había entre los senos de Ginny.

- Me encanta ese sujetador.- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras le quitaba la blusa y observaba la prensa de encaje negro que Ginny llevaba puesta.

- Lo sé…

Volvió a sujetar a Ginny por la cintura y comenzó a tumbarse sobre ella en la cama. Se acomodó encima de ella y volvió a besarla, dejando a un lado sus labios y concentrándose en las demás partes de su cuerpo. Su lengua comenzó a trazar un camino desde su mandíbula, su cuello y sus pechos hasta llegar a su vientre, donde se detuvo a besarla con tranquilidad mientras sus manos desabrochaban el pantalón de su novia.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?- Preguntó con dificultad.

- Le he dicho a mi madre que duermo en casa de Hermione.- Harry la miró con la felicidad y la lujuria mezcladas en sus ojos.- Aunque sobra decir que no pasaré por su casa esta noche…

Sonrió a su novio y se incorporó para besarle mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

- ¿Eso quiere decir…?

- Que seguramente tengas que dejarme un pijama.

Le guiñó un ojo mientras le ayudaba en la labor de quitarse los pantalones. Estaba claro que esa noche mucha ropa no necesitarían, y mucho menos un pijama para dormir. Harry aprovechó el momento y se levantó para quitarse también la parte de debajo de su pijama.

Se abalanzó sobre Ginny y comenzó a besarle con urgencia en la boca. Cada vez estaba más y más excitado y cada vez necesitaba tocar, besar y sentir más de su pelirroja. Ginny se curvó y poniendo sus manos detrás de su espalda, desabrochó el cierre de su sujetador, quitándoselo y dejándolo caer en el olvido en algún punto cerca de la cama. Se mordió el labio inferior al ver la cara de lujuria y los ojos llenos de deseo con los que le miraba Harry, atontado por ver la figura desnuda de los pechos de Ginny. Se acercó a ella y volvió a retomar su tarea de besarla por todas partes. Por el cuello, por la clavícula, en los pechos… cualquier sitio era bueno, sobre todo este último. Recorrió con sus manos firmes el cuerpo de la chica comprobando cómo la temperatura de su novia subía poco a poco de igual modo que la suya. Apretó con la mano uno de sus muslos mientras su boca succionaba uno de los pezones de Ginny, haciendo que esta gimiera de placer.

Ginny acarició a Harry en la cara y le obligó a besarla en la boca de nuevo mientras sus manos se aventuraban dibujando mil y una formas por su pecho hasta bajar al elástico del calzoncillo de Harry. Este emitió un pequeño ronroneo con la garganta haciéndole saber a la pelirroja que no quería que parara, que quería que continuara bajando. Obediente, Ginny metió sus pequeñas manos dentro y comenzó a acariciar al que en su día llamó "Pequeño Harry", aunque por su tamaño no tenía de qué quejarse.

Harry dejó de besarla y jadeó de placer por el contacto y los movimientos que Ginny le propinaba en su amigo más íntimo. Ginny terminó de bajarle los calzoncillos para poder manejarse con mejor comodidad.

- Ginny…

Esta le miró con ojos despiertos y sonrió al ver la cara de tonto que estaba poniendo Harry. Cuando el pequeño Harry estuvo enteramente listo, Harry apartó la mano de Ginny y la volvió a besar con fuerza mientras rodaba en la cama y colocaba a la pelirroja encima de él. Ginny logró deshacerse de la última prenda que le quedaba se sentó a horcajadas encima de Harry, dándole pequeños besos en el pecho. Harry la abrazó y la beso en el cuello mientras sus manos acariciaban y apretaban el pequeño y redondo trasero de la chica. Ginny se restregó contra él haciendo que Harry se excitara aún más. Le encantaba sentir e cuerpo desnudo de Ginn junto al suyo.

Se miraron una fracción de segundo entendiendo lo que venía entonces. Tenía la suficiente práctica en ese ámbito como para saber ya lo que pasaba por la mente del otro a cada momento.

Ginny agarró a su "pequeño" amigo y poco a poco, se lo introdujo hasta que estuvo la mayor parte dentro de ella. Harry le acarició el pelo con una mano mientras la agarraba de la cintura con la otra. Despacio, y con cuidado, comenzó a mover las caderas en un vaivén cada vez más frenético. Ginny echó la cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando las sensaciones que la invadían en ese momento y arañando con su mano derecha el pecho de Harry, a quien poco le importaba en ese momento las marcas que fuese a dejarle la pelirroja.

Ginny gemía con cada envestida y Harry cada vez las daba más rápido. Quería más, parecía que una fuerza interna le empujaba a acelerar el ritmo cada vez más.

Ginny se desplomó encima de él y comenzó a besarle. Harry volvió a rodearla con los brazos y a girar en la cama para colocarse encima de ella y así poder penetrarla con un ritmo mayor. Ginny pasó sus manos por su espalda y apretó fuerte sus uñas. Sus caderas se movían al compás haciéndoles disfrutar de algo que había llegado a encantarles.

- Harry…

El final estaba cerca. Los dos lo sabían. Harry aceleró un poco más el ritmo y, con una última envestida, todo acabó.

Se desplomó en la cama al lado de ella, los dos con la respiración entrecortada y sus pechos subiendo y bajando a una velocidad alarmante. Podían escuchar el sonido de los latidos de su corazón, acelerado.

- Tenías ganas…- Dijo Ginny sonriendo abrazándose a él.

- Muchas… ¿Tanto se ha notado?

- Sólo un poco… Aunque no tanto como la primera vez que lo hicimos.

- También me vas a recordar siempre ese día, ¿verdad?

Ginny rió fuertemente recordando lo ansioso y nervioso que había estado Harry la primera vez que lo hicieron. Pude que no fuera perfectamente ese día, pero para ella fue uno de os mejores de su vida.

- A mí me encantó… ¿A ti no?

Harry sonrió complacido por las palabras mientras la abrazaba y la pegaba lo más que podía a él.

- ¿De verdad vas a quedarte a dormir?- Preguntó entusiasmado.

- Ya te lo he dicho, mi madre piensa que estoy en casa de Hermione. Aunque sinceramente, dudo mucho que de verdad se lo haya tragado.

Harry rió al imaginarse a la Señora Weasley debatiéndose entre dejar a su hija o no dejarla quedarse a dormir en casa de su "amiga". Giró la cabeza y la miró a los ojos. Estaban más marrones de lo que podía recordar y tenía las pecas más marcadas que de costumbre. O quizá fuera él el que la estaba mirando con mayor atención en esos momentos.

- Te quiero, lo sabes ¿no?

- Algo intuía…- Ginny se incorporó ligeramente y le besó en la punta de la nariz.- Yo también te quiero.

- ¡HAGY!

Los dos se levantaron más rápido de lo que se dice quidittch de la cama. Teddy, que acababa de entrar gatrando por la puerta, con el pelo rojo y una sonrisita traviesa en la cara, los miraba con el entrecejo fruncido y una expresión de desconcierto. Ginny se tapó rápidamente con la sábana y Harry se puso los pantalones a topa prisa, acercándose hasta Teddy y cogiéndole en brazos. Este rió contento. Harry miró a Ginny encima de la cama, que todavía no se quitaba el susto de la cara.

- Si cuando sea mayor le viene a la mente este recuerdo y se da cuenta de lo buena que estaba la novia de su padrino… Yo no me hago responsable de lo que pueda llegar a pasar por su cabeza.

Ginny rió y le tiró un cojín a la cara. Harry sonrió y salió de allí para poder acostar de nuevo a Teddy en pequeña cama, esperando desesperadamente que, de verdad, que un niño de dos años no fuese demasiado consciente de lo que pasaba alrededor suya.

* * *

_¿Os gustó? ¿Hice mal intentando escribir algo así? En fin... espero uestras opiniones, de verdad, porque es la primera vez que escribo algo arecido, aunque había leido unos cuantos de este estilo... pero mejor escritos, claro jeje._

_Os veo pronto cuandoa ctualice A través de las estrellas, que me queda poco del capi nuevo..._

_Un besoo!_

**_Iruna_**


End file.
